Love is Patient
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: The hardest Samuel Witwicky ever did. The Wedding is now up, PLEASE REVIEW, Rated T for Implied and Swearing... THaNk YoU to mY DeVotED ReADeRs!
1. L'Amour

**Disclaimer: Michael Bay- Superman, jumping tall building in a single bound and sidekick Shia (*Drools) defeating all wicked Decepticons in the world of Transformers .. Then there's me… PLEASE REVIEW… they give me inspiration.. Just a couple words "I like it, it was sweet, you should do this…." and I will, or will try… PLEASE!!!!! THANK YOU!!! **

_**You call it madness, but I call it love.~ Don Byas**_

"Mikaela Banes, would you do me the honour of become my wife. I promise to love you for- No that's stupid. Mikaela, you mean everything to me, will you let me be your everything- ah! What are you laughing at." Sam looked at his best friend, which was also a twenty foot robot. Bumblebee was, at the time, rolling on his back laughing.

"Your real supportive, you know, for humans, proposing is one of the hardest things to ever do. It takes courage and-" Bee sat up and shrugged.

"_SAY CHEESE!_" He voiced through the radio. Bee's voice capabilities had been fully returned after touching the All Spark four years ago.

Now he was just milking it.

"Bee, I really love her. I know-" Sam sighed and slammed his hand against the wall.

"_You'll never find a love-love, a love like this-_"

As soon as Sam had been released from government and doctors, he had returned to New Jersey, Mikaela in tow. Her exact words had been "_I lost you once Samuel James Witwicky, damn it all to hell if I'm going to give them that opportunity again. I have too much at stake now._" Three weeks later Sam had officially left the nut house that had been up till recently his dorm room, He had moved into an apartment that the government had so thoughtfully put him up in, and as well they had gotten Mikaela a job at a local dealership.

His classes at Princeton had suddenly seemed easier, always the top of his class, even after missing nearly a month, with the week he had been in Egypt, two weeks recovering from death and on top of all that, getting the whole 'the worlds most wanted man' thing out of the way. Now on the eve of his graduation, he was going to ask Mikaela for the only forever he could promise.

"Bee- I don't know if I can do it."

"_I can go the distance, I do care how far._"

"And you called me cheesy." The building that they were living in had a three floor garage. The third and most bottom floor now belonged to the Witwicky's. Indefinitely.

Due to the size and nature of their now guardians and friends and _visitors_. Four of the guardians were currently living here, Bee of course and the three Arcee's. The twins were living with his parent's, trying to stay out of trouble.

His parent's had decided that when home repair's had become a weekly event now that those two were living there that it was time to move. So they picked up and were now on a ranch just west of the city.

The rest had taken residence with Captain Lennox, or Will as he called him now. The location of the base was on an island off the coast of Maine. At Optimis' urging to be closer to the boy.

Heels clicking around the corner brought Sam out of deep thought and brought his eyes to the beauty before him. Mikaela's dress was tight around her miles of curves and stopped just above the knee. The cream dress was elegant yet sexy at the same time.

_God love this women._

"_Your way to beautiful girl…_"

"Thanks Bee." Mikaela looked at Sam, a brow lifted at the sight of his stare.

"Sam? Hello?" A slight nervous giggle in appreciation at the desired response to the outfit. She had been out shopping all day after Sam told her they were going out, fancy style.

"I- uh, y-you look- uh." Mikaela smiled, and walked the final few steps towards the only man that ever treated her right.

"_Take my breath aawayyyy. Take my breath aawayyyy._"

"Bee um- thanks." Sam's eyes still glued to Mikaela. "Your perfect."

"Your not so bad yourself Mr. Witwicky. So where are we going."

"Nuh-uh, this is a secret. Can't tell you yet." Sam and Mikaela hopped into the yellow car. "Bee, don't tell her anything."

"_okey- dokey boss._" They sat in relative silence, with the exception of the quiet music Bee was playing.

"101 love songs? You're a hopeless romantic Bee." Mikaela laughed as 'You are so Beautiful' came across the radio. Bee's deep voice laughed, making both of them smile_. _It was a rare occurrence to here Bee's actual voice, but it was proof that their lives had been blessedly quiet the past three and a half years.

The car turned the last corner and the restaurant came into view. The ocean side villa had a reservation only rule. Sam had reserved all thirty tables.

The entire setup had cost an arm and a leg, but it was well worth it by the time dessert came. Mikaela smiled and laughed as another song came over the high jacked speakers via Bee.

"_Just a day, just an ordinary day. Just trying to get by. Just a boy, just an ordinary boy. But he was looking to the sky. And as he asked if I would come along I started to realize That everyday he finds just what he's looking for, like a shooting star he shines_._ ._ ."

Sam was being un-ordinarily quiet, she looked across the table, "What are you looking for Mikaela?" Sam asked quietly.

"I want three things. Loyalty. Honesty. Love. I promised my mother that before she passed away. What am I looking for? Nothing, cause I think I've found them" Sam smiled and the tips of his ears turned red. Mikaela had found out that this was reaction to stress.

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Nothing." He looked at her, but it was one of those looks that went deeper than just admiring her body, like every other guy she had been with. Sam was a man in every sense of the word.

"Mikaela, we've been together now for six years."

"First year doesn't really count since it took you four months just to ask me out."

"Still, thinking back to high school, did you ever think we'd end up this far?"

"Not really, well…" she trailed off and looked down at her hands, "I had hoped," she said very quietly.

"Mikaela," Sam's voice was filled with emotion, she looked up just as he stood and walked around to her side of the table.

It was in that second that she noticed three things.

One, none of the staff that had been flitting around them were to be seen. Two, Bee had turned off the music and had dimmed all but two or three lights around them. And finally, Sam was down on one knee. He was holding a huge ring too.

"Mikaela everything we've gone through, I've gone through, you were there. Supporting me in your own way, and I am completely positive that I couldn't have done it without you. I never want to be without you. Mikaela I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

Mikaela was still stuck on those last four words. Her voice caught in her throat.

"You- you want to- to… Marry me?"

"Yes, I do. With I my heart." Sam looked at her with such reverence, Mikaela started to cry.

"Uh Mikaela? You kind of have to say something." Sam edged, realising she still hadn't given him an answer. His knee becoming wet on the stone ground, his face now beat red.

"Yes, of course you dolt. Yes, yes yes." Mikaela grabbed Sam by the collar and pressed her lips to his, Sam held the kiss for the briefest of moments before pulling away.

"Thank you." He smiled and put the ring on her left finger. Their eyes held until Bee broke the silence with the car alarm, and every horn he had going off, as well an extremely loud version of the wedding march played all around.

Mikaela wiped a tear from her eye and looked out to the ocean, that she had forgotten had exist moments ago, had it really only been five minutes ago that she had thought this was just a nice evening out.

Sam settled the bill and they left hand in hand. Mikaela's left hand a little more sparkly than before. Her mind was reeling through the perfect wedding, dress, catering, bridesmaids. His was in aftershock of her acceptance.

And Bumblebee was just happy that his two favourite people on this world would be together forever. "_I'm in Love with my caaarrr…_"

"Thanks Bee for the help."

"_Here comes the bride. All dress in… Cream._" Sam and Mikaela drove back to the apartment to face the rest of the world. Knowing that no matter what, they had each other.

--the End…

A/N - I need review's if you want more!!

Song's used for Bumblebee's voice

Love Like This - Natasha Bedingfield

I Can Go the Distance - From the Movie "Hercules"

Beautiful Girl - Sean Kingston

Take My Breath Away - From the Movie "Top Gun"

Ordinary Day- Vanessa Carlton

I'm In Love With my Car- Queen


	2. Tete a Tete

**Regular Disclaimer- Don't own, yadda yadda yadda…**

**AU- I'm imaging a taller, slightly older version of Benjamin Bratt (the dude who plays in Miss Congeniality) as Optimis, Google a picture from the movie before and it'll help the image. I'm thinking old man hot, but like your friends uncle who's reasonably attractive but you wouldn't think about sexually at all. lol**

The proposal he thought had been hard enough. But listening to all the details she had planned was **tiring**. Sam often thought to himself how Mikaela managed it all.

Well, besides the three Arcee's helping her planning. Arcee was going to be holo-bridesmaid number one, Mikaela's cousin Jenna number two and Kathy from high school to wrap up the melee. He was going to have Miles, Leo, Lennox and Bee standing for him.

They had decided on an outdoor wedding. Sam had opted for a traditional church wedding, but Mikaela had easily swayed him on that front.

"_How in the hell are we going to fit ten -twenty foot Autobot's in a church. And beside's Sam, neither of us are real religious." _

"_Well after all we've been through , we probably should be.."_

Sam was so lost in though, staring out at the ocean he didn't hear the air breaks of Optimis until the leader was parked right behind the bench Sam was sitting on.

"Sam, Mikaela has been searching for you." Sam jumped and held a hand over his heart.

"Holy mother of bologna, Optimis, wh-… A little warning would have been nice."

The holo image of Optimis hopped down from the cab. Sam had only seen the image twice, but it always made him double check.

The tall man that epitomized Optimis had short chocolate cropped hair, with silver threads throughout, marking his age as Optimis once said. His features were a mix, very indefinable, the dark tanned skin that was heavily lined and creased.

Sometimes he wondered if Optimis would adopt him. He'd make such a cool dad.

"Sam, I feel as though you are over thinking things?" The holo's voice was that of Optimis' the same power and age and wisdom. Everything about the image _fit_.

"I'm over thinking things? Optimis you're a walking computer." They both chuckled at the thought, and after a brief note of silence, Sam spoke, very quietly.

"I would never regret proposing to Mikaela, but I never thought a weeding needed so many _plans._" Sam's head bowed and he cupped his forehead with his hands, "I love her so much, but a guy can only take looking at so many placement patterns. And another thing-" Sam rambled on to the image of Optimis for an eternity. And as always, Optimis just sat and listened. _He would be a great dad._ The thought made him laugh.

"Sam, what I know of earth's ways are limited to what I have seen in my few years here on earth. But what I believe the solution to your problems is communication. You just told me how much you believe Mikaela is demanding of you. But have you told her how the processes are tiring?" Always hitting the target, Sam stared at Optimis, _forget dad, Optimis Prime, Marriage counsellor extraordinaire_.

"Optimis. There's still three and a half weeks till the wedding."

"I have been researching wedding protocols recently since Mikaela's offer to me, have you thought about eloping?"

"Eloping? I have but- Wait! What offer?"

"Due to the fact that she recently found her father has been sent back to prison for disobeying his parole, and would not be able to make the wedding. She asked if I would fill the honour of being, I believe the earth term is 'Father of the Bride.' In current form obviously. I admit the honour I feel is quite- immense"

"Optimis, you're the leader of a frickin' RACE and walking my fiancé down the isle is making you sweat?" Sam shook his head an laughed. "Your unbelievable."

"Sam, there will be few thing's in life that you accept because you must, there will be things you will accept because there will be no alternative. And very rarely, there will be event's that you will volunteer for, because they simply make you _happy_." Sam looked at the impossibly blue eyes and smiled.

"For a couple thousand year old robot, your pretty sharp aren't you." Optimis' heavy brows squinted slightly and then smiled.

"I'd like to think a couple milleunia of leading an advance race bestowed some- intelligence. Now, you have a fiance that needs-" lips curled up as the holo placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. Both standing, Optimis still had a couple inches on Sam.

Looking up Sam's face turned worried. "What, needs what?"

"Help picking out china." Sam sighed and Optimis shook his head. "My question for you Sam is simple, why are earth women make it so difficult to understand them? I have noticed many men complain of this." Sam was at the door of the Peterbilt and grinned. The same question he had asked to his own father many years ago. Long ago when Sam was just noticing girls.

"Because they can, and they get away with it. And frankly Optimis, of the human species. _They_ rule."

**AU- **

**Ok, I apologise to all men who are reading this, but admit it ( or don't and just don't mention to your significant other that you don't agree.) Second, I NEED MORE REVIEWS. I have plans for this story but need your kind words to urge me on. **

**And also, I really like the idea of Mikaela's dad turning around and getting out and being a nice guy, but to fit Optimis into the wedding party, I needed to make space, I'm apologising to the idea of her dad, sorry for making you a douche bag….**


	3. Ne Triste Pas

**Regular Disclaimer: Yeah I know, it's not mine, but I can still pretend. Pretending is FUN!**

Mikaela was going through the motions, two different plates in her hands. All the while, angry thoughts buzzing in her head. _Stupid punk cop. Stupid forgetful dad. Lame excuses. My OWN wedding. His ONLY daughter. Only child._ Tears started falling against her wishes onto the fragile china pieces..

"Miss? Is there anything I can help you with?" Mikaela looked up and plastered the fake smile.

"No thank you. I actually waiting for my Fiancé." Mikaela said sweetly. She looked at the matronly women who was totting about the room sent her into a tailspin, thinking of her own mother.

Regina Kathleen Banes. That had been her name. But everyone called her Reggie. Mikaela's best memories were of the three of them, in their house in the suburbs. Those had been the days when her dad had been a backyard mechanic, the neighbourhood grease monkey. Everyone on their street would bring him their cars, or lawnmowers and her daddy would fix them, teaching her along the way, and her mom would come home at the end of the day from her accounting job to a full meal her father made.

But that was all before Reggie got sick.

Terminal liver cancer. One year. Hospital bills, phone bills, bills, bills, bills… they all just piled up. Mikaela's heart broke when they had to sell the house. Moving to the crappy two bedroom shack, her dad using his talent as a Mr. fix-it to find any and every job he could. But a year and a half later, her Mom passed away in the middle of the night.

"_Mom I love you." The bright and happy eyes, the once wild mane of curls, was all gone. In place was a head scarf keeping the bald head warm. She had teased that the only way to tame the curls had been to just get rid of them. But her eyes, they had always held so much emotion, now were sad, lifeless, in pain._

"_Sweetie, say goodbye."_

"_No- NO.. Please Mom.. PLEASE…._"

"Mikaela?" Sam's pained voice broke through her reverie. Still holding the white china, with multiple brown twisty lines one it was gently tugged from her hands.

" 'Kaela.." Sam's arms wrapped around her, guiding her head to his shoulder.

Mikaela had her first wedding breakdown in the china store. All the while Sam rocking her and whispering in her ear. "'Kaela.. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I love you. I'm sorry, I love you." _I'm sorry, I love you 'Kaela. I'm sorry I wasn't better. _Her father had said those words on the morning of the funeral.

When Sam had died in the desert, the pain had ripped at her heart more than ever before. Not since her mother.

After her mother's death, her father couldn't cope. Rather than facing life like she had to, he crawled in a bottle, boosting cars for the local chop shop to keep paying off the bills and supporting his habit. He really did try to still be a great father, but he couldn't look in her brown eyes unless he already had a bottle under his belt. When he took her along he still had the focus, they both went back to a time when she had sat on the bumper of the cars in a candy pink dress pointing at everything.

Coming back to reality, she realised they were in the large comfy interior of Optimus' cab

"Mikaela is alert now Sam." The leader's quiet, warm voice echoed. It was as if he was sitting right beside them.

"When did we come in here?" Mikaela's voice was rough and her throat scratchy, sitting up, she inhaled a calming breath, and smiled at Sam. Who was still holding her on his lap, in the passenger side seat.

"Few minutes ago," his voice rough with concern.

"What did you tell what's her name." Mikaela nodded to the shop keeper who was trying to eye them through Optimus' window's, but the tint and height had her at a disadvantage.

"I told her that the stress of the wedding did you in. And that I told you everything was absolutely horrible." Mikaela smiled and sat up a little more. "Then she slapped me upside the head, told me I would be a horrible husband. Said you deserved better." Sam always could make her smile, but the worry etched in his face displayed different emotion's. Her hand came up and cupped his cheek.

"You did abandoned me for the dress fitting."

"You said the groom-" Sam's indignation was overcoming the worry. 'Kaela laughed and quieted him in the best way she could. She kissed him, the passionate kiss was broken apart by the holo of Optimus trying to be discreet in pretending to drive away.

"Where are we going."

"I asked Optimus if he'd take us home. Your doing too much 'Kaela. You have so many people that will help you."

"I- But- BEE!" Mikaela whirled around and saw the Camero leading the way.

"I have already informed him of your condition and our plans. He hopes your feeling better. Actually his exact words were _- With arm's wide open_.." the song snippet's played over the radio, making Mikaela giggle even more.

"Tell him thanks." The garage door to the apartment opened automatically for the two, Sam and Mikaela's neighbours squinted when the two autobot's drove towards the private garage entrance.

When the two were in the elevator Sam grabbed her hand and smiled. "Mikaela I have a surprise waiting for you upstairs. You been doing too much. And frankly, I personally don't care what the plates look like, or the napkins, or who's sitting where. As long as you say 'I Do', the day will be a complete and utter success." Sam always knew the right words. The elevator _pinged _as they reached the penthouse floor.

The doors opened and Mikaela saw Sam's mother and another women in a sharp suit loitering in the main room.

"Mikaela sweetie, Sam's a right jerk for not helping you." Judy was one of Mikaela's favourite people. She was so nice and funny, and image of her walking up with a smile and a "_Hi Mikaela, I have a bald spot._" made the smile on her face just a little bigger. "I would have helped you honey, but anyway. Mikaela Banes, this is Suzette Reynolds, she a professional wedding planner." Mikaela's eye widened, how would they afford all this.

"Optimus and Bee felt bad about how you were undertaking everything, so they decided that the wedding is now on their tab." Sam laughed and snaked an arm around Mikaela's waist, leaning in he whispered, "Asking him to fill in for your dad may have clinched it. He's feeling very, fatherly." Sam winked and once again filled the room with his warm chuckle.

"Ok Ms. Banes.. Or can I call you Mikaela?"

"Mikaela please."

The women smiled and nodded, "And I'm Suzy, now let's sit down and you can fill me in on everything."

"Everything?"

"What you have done, what your dream wedding is, _everything_." Mikaela was looking flabbergasted as she was gently tugged away, turning around just in time to see Sam getting walloped by his mother. "Samuel James Witwicky *_smack_* I raised you *_smack_* better than that. *_smack_*_smack_*.."

Mikaela giggled, not feeling so overwhelmed.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in the garage**_

Optimus slowly moved out, Holo in place, heading back for base. Idea's, thought's and a hundred different thing's were running through his processors. Megatron was still on the loose, sighting's all over the globe, but none to force Sam into hiding. An unnecessary act impededing the happy nuptial.

When Mikaela had first asked him to take over for Father of the Bride, he had been rendered speechless for an astounding 3.6 seconds. She had been sitting in his cab asking for Sam when her phone had rang, delivering the news that had changed his life on earth.

"_Is their something wrong at home?" Optimus had of course been listening to the phone call._

"_No, well yes. Dad's back in prison, something about some jerk cop catching him with a bottle of booze-" _the news sunk in and Mikaela went into shock_, "Dad's not going to make the wedding."_

"_Mikaela, are you alright?" _Optimus had asked after a few minutes of compete silence. A very rare occurrence with Mikaela, she would tell you everything that's on her mind in a heartbeat, never one to hold things in. Quiet was dangerous.

"_Optimus, my father was a huge part of my childhood, after my mom- well after things went to shit, life wasn't so great anymore. It just, I don't know if we could handle being in the same room as-.._" She had looked at his dashboard, with all the buttons and human technology, but Optimus felt that she was looking **through** the machine, to his very spark. His very soul, as it were.

"_Optimus, don't you have better things to do than listen to me ramble about my problems? I mean, Megatron and Starscream are still out there aren't you worried that-"_

"_Mikaela," _he interrupted _"You are a very important person, more important than you realise. You are so very important to Sam, to the secret, to the goal. And Ratchet seems to think your not a bad mechanic."_

"_Ratchet said that?"_

"_To that extent."_

Mikaela had squinted, a trait Optimus had found was a characteristic of deep thought for humans. _"Optimus, I have something to ask you, but first, I just want to say, don't in anyway feel obligated to say yes. It's kind of a big thing. I can't think of anyone else I'd want to be there, you have been there for me so much more throughout the year's that have mattered most. What I'm trying to say is. Would __**you**__ walk me down the aisle?"_

"_I-.. Well I-" _She had looked at the dash, and gave a meek smile, resigned. _"It's ok, I understand. It's a big deal and your probably going to be busy anyway."_

"_NO." _He had thundered. No anger present. In his all his years, he had never felt so- loved. Cared for by another being so much. Honoured. Duty roster be hanged.

"_Mikaela, my silence was not a 'no' more shock. I've never been so honoured."_

"_Optimus. Everyone who is to be had, has someone, 'Hide is with Lennox, apparently adored by his daughter, Sam and Bee are two peas in a pod, Wheelie has devoted himself to helping Ratchet in anyways he can, an does a hell of a job. Better than I can. And then there you and me. You set yourself aside, feeling obligations weighing you down, and I'm just the ditzy girl that was in the wrong place at the best time."_

"_No, your fate has lead us all together like Sam's has. Sam always needed someone, all of us can see that. Someone more than Bee, someone __**Human**__, that he could be human with, and be in return, understood, Bee can only understand so much. He is still so young. And as for having no one. Mikaela, you have me. For what ever you need." _She had then cried herself out, whispering gratitude until she had fallen asleep on his bench seat, her head resting on the lap of his Holo.

Cybertronians didn't have children, they had maker's with whom they had little attachments with. But as Mikaela had slept, looking so young and innocent in the first time since he had seen that frightened but brave girl in a back alley all those years ago. He patted her hair, and his spark warmed some.

She may not be his daughter. But she bestowed a certain trust in him that very few every did. And he would lay his very spark at her feet before he ever cause her the pain that everyone else did.

**A/N - Wow three stories in two days (or three) anyway, I don't know if I'll be able to keep this up, my time off from work as since ended and therefore, back to the slave labour.. Aka work!**

**So as for this chapter, I was trying to capture the emotion Optimus' would go through had someone come right out and adopted him, like Ironhide and Bee were by their respective humans. I always feel so bad for Optimus in the movies. And for the sake of the stories, it's just easier if the Holo's are solid.**

**The whole her sleeping in his cab thing was NOT meant to be sexual. In NO WAY am I separating Sam and Mikaela (although Mikaela leaving Sam at the alter to have Optimus' little trucklette's is quite hilarious) I wanted him (Optimus) to be pressed into a role that he was already playing to some extent.**

**And as for the Bee lover's out there. I'm trying to get him in, REALLY. I just love portraying Optimus as a daddy figure.**

**Oh, and as for her mother. Since we never really hear about her, I opted to use my own story. My aunt passed away from Cancer this past May, she had a red fiery mane instead of brown, but for the most part, author privileges and imagination threaded that together. For all those who have lost someone dear to them, Reggie is for you! ( I love the name Reggie for a mom, so did Aunt Sandy, but Sandra was kooky)**

**Ok, so I don't know when I'll be back with this. But keep pestering me with reviews. I need them to keep going. I want my inbox full when I get back!! **


	4. Mort de Peur

**Disclaimer- you guys know it, I know it… don't own it**

Miles, Leo and Sam all sat around the table, nursing drinks and being genuinely happy. The holo of Bee was sitting on the edge of the seat curiously staring at the bright lights and buzz of noise. Each voice, each conversation logged into the bubbling blonds processors.

Bee looked like a hippy. Sam smiled and shook his head at the short attention span of his friend. Blond dreads, large dimples and those crystal blue eyes that were so familiar, his image just… fit.

Sam's attitude was tentative. The thought of it being his last night of bachelordom didn't frighten him. The thought of living with Mikaela for the rest of his life didn't scare him. So while looking at the happy-go-lucky image of Bee, his only thoughts were, _Why am I so afraid?_

Bee's attention slowly came back to the two other men sitting around the table, slowly becoming more and more happy as they regaled in tales of Sam. Miles telling stories of when he was just a young geek, trying to hock his family heirlooms, Leo telling stories of.. Well who knew.

To understand them when they were this far gone was a great achievement.

Bee's eyes squinted slightly at Sam, his processor's running his vitals. Sam's brain wave activity was through the roof.

"Sam," Bee yelled over the boom of the mostly packed club. Nodding his head to the door, Sam nodded and stood.

"Give us a couple guys." Both nodded and waved them off. Bee led Sam away from the crowd and out the back door, where his actually form was sitting, recharging.

"Sam." the car came to life, although most likely with the warning from the holo image.

"Bee, what's this about."

"You have something on your mind that is making your heart speed up in minute increments." Sam slid into the passenger side seat, he took a deep breath and leaned against the door, "Bee, for some reason, I- Something bad is going to happen."

"Sam," The deep accented voice came through. Bee must have thought Sam needed real encouragement from his best man, not happy lyrics, "Megatron is off planet, wrecking havoc in the universe. Our reports say he is terrified to be off-lined again. And Starscream is planning a coup that he believes only him and a few advisors know of."

"No, it's not that I'm afraid to be attacked, although with our Karma.. No it's something else. Not commitment issues, not life issues. Not past issues."

"What about boredom?"

"What?"

"Are you afraid your life is going to get.. Boring?"

"I uh-" Sam had never actually contemplated the thought. With the Autobot's, their lives would never be boring. But how long would they really be here.

"Yeah, I- I don't know Bee. I would have never met Mikaela if it weren't for you. The EMP you put through Boliva's yard, staling out so she could look under the hood-"

"You still didn't take my advice, at the time."

"Human's are fickle Bee, especially women, anyway.. I think, if something ever happened to you guys.. I don't know what we'd do. You, all of you, transformed our very lives. Made us better people, braver, smarter. If you guys ever left.."

"Sam, do you know how old Optimus is?"

"Uh- couple thousand."

"Nearly a million. To you, it may seem forever, to us, your life time will be a blink. I assure you. For the time you live on this planet, we will be here. You and Mikaela will always have us, should you always want us, and we will in turn, always protect you."

"Bee, I don't know what to say."

"Just make sure you say 'I do' tomorrow to that girl. She loves you an awful lot."

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me. Actually that's a lie, she's the second best thing."

"After what?" Bee's processor's were running over possibilities. Birth would have to be it, being born was the best thing that happened to every species.

"You Bee, you opened my eyes to a whole new world, a whole different way of thinking. I'd have never dreamed of Princeton, but since you helped me so much with the SATs and all the encouragement, I did it. I made an Ivy league school. And Optimus walking Mikaela down the isle. The most important day of her life, and she shares it with an Alien." Bee was flabbergasted by his speech. Never realising how much they mean to each other, how important the Autobots were to Sam and Mikaela, and likewise, the two important to the Autobots.

"Sam, you are the brightest light in my life, and to date, the most important person. Now, you have to celebrate, the twins decided to delicately inform me of all the important aspects of being a free man. So you last night will be a party." Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. The Bot had something cooking in his core. And Sam was scared what that was.

But happy to have the happy yellow car as his best friend.

* * *

Mikaela was sitting at a piano bar, turning down another offer of a 'good night' spent with another 'thoughtful amazing man..'

"Uh, what don't they get about the word ENGAGED, and Married TOMORROW."

"The R's," Arcee's Amazonian holo tittered. The mane of dark chocolate hair and tanned skin fit in with the other two girls that encompassed the bridal party. Kathy, or Kat giggled and shook out her blond hair, still trying to take Mikaela's lime light away, just like High School, Jenna was a quiet redhead that looked very much like Mikaela. Could be sisters, but where Mikaela was a surf girl, Jenna was a book worm. Her pale porcine skin and fiery red mane was to some, mythical.

"Hey sweetie pie," a drunken oaf slurred to Mikaela's face, "Come'on, one good night with big daddy here and you'll forget your boy toy's name."

"It's not a hard name to forget, and I doubt you could get to the door, let alone make it home." Mikaela's sweet words held acid for the umpteenth jerk.

"You'll be sorry," His words sent a shiver down her spine. Arcee eyed Mikaela, nodding to the door, "Want to talk?"

"Sure," Mikaela stood, her hands a little shaky, "I'll be right back, you think you can hold the fort?" Kat smiled and nodded, Jenna looked slightly more worried.

"You going to be ok?"

"Yeah, just need to talk with Arcee here." Mikaela and Arcee made their way to a private corner. "So what's up."

"That last guy looked like he frighten you. Your heart rate elevated and your pupils dilated." Arcee's holo squinted and sighed.

"I hate that your perceptive." Mikaela grumbled into her drink.

"You asked for it," Arcee laughed, "Boss man gave me the riot act before we got here." the Holo winced at the memory of the abnormally long list Optimus had given her of how to protect a human.

"I've created a monster haven't I?" Mikaela snickered.

"Mikaela, Optimus has never really _**had**_ anyone to care for. His brother was injured in battle when Optimus was still working his way up the politics' food chain. Never met his creator's, and all his aids and advisor's went renegade, he closed up. That's the story I heard from Bee. Bee's known him the longest, well, except for Jazz." The name of the dead bot made both of them quiet for a time.

"How does Bee know Optimus so well?"

"He was his creator. On Cybertron, it takes four bot's to create another. The other three are dead. So naturally, Bee would look to Optimus. Hell, I look to Optimus and I'm not even one of his created ones. But think of it like.. A teacher, coach, adopted father I guess. Although that ones a bit of a stretch." Mikaela brewed over this, suddenly feeling more relaxed, "That's sweet I guess." Everything was becoming prettier, and suddenly, Mikaela was staring at the gold fleck's that shone though Arcee's hair.

"Your hair is so pretty."

"Thank you Mikaela." Arcee looked at Mikaela and gasped, "Mikaela, are alright."

"I'm happy. Everything's so pretty." if Arcee looked worried now, she was downright terrified. "Mikaela, Come one, lets go for a ride." Arcee grabbed Mikaela wrist and practically dragged her to the door. Sending a text to the other two while dragging Mikaela, out the door.

Arcee was terrified. Mikaela was hyped on some kind of human hallucinogen, she was sure. But Arcee was worried of the dynamics of getting Mikaela on the bike. Ratchet was on base, three hours away, Ironhide was with the Lennox's the twin's probably en route, bringing the Witwicky's. Bee and Sam were across town, Bee not responding. Jenna and Kat came running out just as Arcee came upon the only other.

"We have to take her home."

"Kat, you blond, she came on the bike, and we came in a taxi. How is she getting home?"

"I'm calling a friend." Arcee's grumbled, fear lacing her voice. "You girls should go to the hotel and get sufficient sleep. Optimus isn't going to be in a good mood."

"Ok." Jenna nodded and thankfully took Kat without any questions. Mikaela was studying the lines on her hand smiling and swaying to the deep bass of the music.

"I think you should leave sweetie pie with me." The drunk from earlier came out of the shadow. He looked more threatening in the dark.

Well, more threatening to humans. Arcee got a response from Optimus. If she could hold him off for 4.2 more minutes, Optimus would be on site.

"Sir, it would be wise if you left. Now." Arcee's voice was too mechanical for any emotion that would scare him. 3 minutes.

"You could help happy there."

"No." Arcee stood firm in front of the doped up Mikaela. They stood eye to eye, Arcee trying to keep her anger from leaving the Holo form and destroying the privacy Sam and Mikaela had worked so hard again.

"You need to step aside."

"No. Mikaela is happy, you just want her for-"

"Yes, I do. But you probably also know that I don't care. She's hot. That's enough for me."

"I won't let you hurt her." The man sneered and came toe to toe with Arcee.

"You and Want army." Optimus' air horn blew and Arcee felt instant relief.

"Arcee, put Mikaela in the cab." The Holo of Optimus came out and leaned against the truck daring the man to move. The drunk scowled, looking quite peeved about being out smarted, he slunk away into the shadow's giving up his temptation to be taken away.

Man-handling Mikaela into the cab, Optimus dismissed Arcee, the riot act ignored. Arcee felt relief as she watched the semi backing up. _This isn't the end. I'll talk to you tomorrow after the wedding._ Fun. She'd always wanted a human style funeral.

With Mikaela in the cab, Optimus could come down from the edge of fear he had been riding the entire drive to the club. He had been terrified for her safety. Arcee's message of _Mikaela dosed with human hallucinogen, dangerous man watching. _He had no idea of what to think. Now that she was safe and asleep, he could let the fury out. All that she had worked for, all that she had done, would have been gone in one night, with the worst kind of man. He would be forever thankful of all that Sam had brought him. A would-be daughter, a future, a chance at success in the battles to come. And hope.

Mikaela and Sam brought hope, for him, the others, the humans.

Optimus played some kind of music quietly on the radio while driving across town to the apartment. Sending a message to Bee of what had happened, but not to inform Sam until driving home. Best not sully two nights.

* * *

Bee got the message as Sam was driving to a park. _Close enough_.

"Sam, I just got a message from Optimus."

"Is Mikaela alright?" Bee laughed at how he automatically knew about the great leader and the little girl. All the bots were laughing at Optimus. But all of them were relieved that the great Prime had found someone to care for. Optimus needed someone.

"I do not know the full extent. Do you wish to stay out here or-"

"Let's go home Bee." Sam's calm exterior was easily seen through by Bee. Sam worried constantly of the little thing that should be of no consequence. And so, with that statement, Sam and Bee were rushing back to the apartment, both worried about Mikaela.

But in Optimus' care. They also both knew she'd be fine.

**A/N- OK guys, your lucky I brought my computer to work (I'm a camp counsellor) So I did this piece entirely at camp. **

**Don't really have much to say other than the wedding is coming and I need reviews to write that one. I'm still debating on having Megatron come and kill everything, but I NEED REVEIWS. Do you WANT a happy ever after?? Didn't think so.**

**So up next: The Wedding.**


	5. Authors Note

_Hey guys, just a quick note about the chapter titles._

_I like French, and being Canadian, it's one of my other, lesser talents. So the titles.._

_L'amour -the Love, pretty straight forward…_

_Tete a Tete -Head to Head (commonly used for discussions, conversations, it's a common term.)_

_Ne Triste Pas - Don't Cry.. It was going to be Don't Cry Please, but Ne Triste Pas Si-vous plat doesn't really work.)_

_Mort de Peur -Scared to Death. I was really contemplating on a lot of different titles, but this kind of sums up both Sam and Optimus in this chapter.)_


	6. Mari et Femme

**OK… OK…. I know, not mine… (I'm still pretending that Optimus is MY father, and Shia wants to jump my bones, ha ha ha)**

It was the same dress her mother had worn. As Mikaela looked at herself in the full length mirror, in the small tent, she admired the image of her in the slightly cream dress. The waist nipped in just above the hips making her waist appear miniscule. The beading around the neckline was near invisible, and yet adding a certain flair, the cap sleeves highlighted her collarbone. The bruises on her arm, faded intensely with thick makeup and cream supplied by Ratchet via Optimus.

The two girls behind her were dressed in a dark shade of sapphire blue. Jenna and Kat both looked nervous, Arcee looked bored.

"Sorry your not kicking aft Arcee." Mikaela nervously giggled. Arcee smiled and shrugged. They had gotten their nails and hair done in the morning, Mikaela's head still pounding from the drug she had been dosed with. Thankfully, she had not drank much of the toxin and it's effects only lasted an hour. After the Tylenol and water, not to mention the hours puking the junk up, she could sleep. Although she had missed Sam's warm presence in the bed, as per her rules, he spent the night with Bee and the boys. She hadn't seen him since the girls had picked her up. Yesterday.

The nerves that had settled were what scared her the most. She loved Sam with all her heart, couldn't image a future without him, at least a happy and comfortable future. Sure there was the threat of the Decepticons and death all the time, but in those few in-between times, they would have a happy and safe future. And maybe even kids. Mikaela shook her head. _No kids till were safe_. She repeated to herself. Bringing in kids to a world where there parents would be always in danger of death was cruel.

Mikaela looked around her brow pinched. Worrying about everything that could go wrong, she heard Arcee grumble and turned around. The Holo of Optimus Prime was standing looking breathtakingly handsome in his tux.

"How hard was it to scan that? Jeez Optimus, it looks like it's a designer."

"I scanned it last time I came down through New York City." The image looked sheepish. Mikaela smiled and continued picking the invisible threads coming out of the old dress.

"Girls let's give them a minute," Jenna looked at Arcee and they both nodded, Jenna grabbing Kat and tugging her out of the tent. Mikaela turned and looked at the image of Optimus, he looked so fatherly awkward it made her giggle.

"Optimus, why did you say yes?"

"I don't understand the question." Mikaela's confidence was failing as she heard the sound of piano music, Canon in D Major, her mother loved that song, and its sweet melodies.

"Why did you accept when I asked you to be my father for the most important event to happen to me, ever." Optimus' facial features on the Holo were twisted in thought and confusion, but Mikaela, growing up on the wrong side of town, learn facial features, an angry face could be a dangerous person.

"Optimus this isn't getting to the final number of Pi, this is a simple yes or no."

"42 is the last two numbers," Optimus mumbled and turned. "Mikaela, I said yes because, for once in all my years, I wanted to do something impressive that wasn't in the battlefield or the political rooms. I want to be proud of one shining moment where I could help someone else be happy. I said yes because for the first time, I didn't have to worry about the danger of it." He paused and Mikaela turned, "I said yes because I wanted to."

He turned and his golden face turned mechanical and searching, "And of course, I wanted to be there when my two favourite humans became spark mates."

"We call it marriage." Mikaela laughed and placed a gentle hand on Optimus' shoulder. She knew that the nanotech that made them solid was good, but the image was only so strong. '_weakness of humans_' Ironhide had said.

"Optimus, when I explained to Sam more in-depth of my reasons, he was ecstatic. You mean so much to him as well. And next to me and Bee, you are his favourite person. Well- you know what I mean… He looks up to you so much more than me. Had it been his father instead of mine, it would have been him telling you this." She sniffled and dotted the wetness from her eye. "Crap- my make-up." with her head bent, a tanned hand came under her chin.

"Mikaela, I thank you for your words. You both are the children I never had. I promise, should you ever need me, I will be there for you." Mikaela jumped up and hugged the Holo, before thinking. Her arms wrapped around him, head tucking under his chin. After a moment, his arms came around her and held her tight.

"I never understood the meaning of a hug." She heard from above.

"It's a comfort thing Optimus." She giggled. They stood there for another long moment, then she stepped back, checking herself in the mirror, thankful her makeup was still pristine, she was startled by a dark head popping in.

"Optimus, Mikaela, their ready for you." Mikaela hustled around grabbing the bouquet of sapphire blue stained roses, and placing the hair comb veil in place. Optimus pulled the veil down and smiled.

"Now I know we've practiced, but all I have to do is walk, correct?"

"Yes Optimus." She led them both to the exit at the end of the 'L' shaped aisle.

"Here we go." The nerves vanished and she smiled. The most important day, and guiltily she thought, _even better than my own father_ as her arm looped through the elbow of Optimus'.

_Meanwhile with Sam…_

Sam was pacing, he was nervous and scared. The most important event of his life. He had been waiting for this moment since driving Mikaela home that fateful night. The night after meeting.. Well buying Bee.

He looked at the three other men. Miles was picking at his lapel, Leo was fixing his hair in the mirror and Bee, the blond happy looking man was standing too straight, and too still to be natural.

"Sam. Oh Sammy," His mother had peeked around the curtain, running in she hugged him tightly. "My little Sammy is all grown up."

She hadn't taken the title Mother of the Groom lightly. Today she had been in the yard first thing, making sure the mover's had everything perfect, she had Sam running around and when Mikaela arrived, he had been doing errands.

"It's time, they need all of your out there now." His mother had hugged him one more time and led them to where they would stand. The music started, the quiet march of the small quartet picking up tempo as Kat and Jenna both made their way out, Arcee coming out around the corner.

With his immense height, Sam saw Optimus over the standing heads first, the tall tanned image was still startling, even though he had seen the Holo more since they were engaged then for those three weeks that he had been captive of the Autobots for safety right after returning home from Egypt. And then, there she was. The off-white dress hugging her curves and flowing away from her hips into the large skirt.

Many noticed, the blue and white roses. Many noticed the minuscule beading on the veil that match the dress, many noticed how the elaborate curls and waves that hung under the intricate pinned whorls and spirals that seemed so delicate.

Sam had took no notice of these things. In the 45 seconds it took her to walk down the aisle, his glowing eyes never left her face. As she approached, Sam stepped forward, and in a motion as old as time, Optimus placed her hand in Sam's.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to witness the union of this young couple. The scripture I read today comes from the book of I Corinthians-

Love is patient, love is does not envy, it does not boast, it is not is not rude, it is not is not easily angered, it keeps no record of does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always never fails.

'Who gives this man." His mother snuffled and Sam smiled back at her, his face glowing with happiness. "His parents."

"And who gives this women."

"Her Guardian." Optimus' voice boomed through the courtyard. His face was radiant and in his pride, the normal mechanical face stretched in a large smiled. The minister continued with the ceremony, and when it came time to the vows, neither Sam's or Mikaela's voice wavered.

"Sam, I am like a falling star who has finally found her place next to another in a lovely constellation, where we will sparkle in the heavens forever. I never want to be without you. This day I bind myself to you, in heart, soul and body."

Mikaela, I promise to love you, comfort you, laugh with you, cry with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live. This day I bind myself to you, in heart, soul and body."

"If any objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." Sam and Mikaela never noticed that everyone else held their breath, or that Optimus was glaring at the crowd, daring them to speak."

"By the power vested in me by the state of New Jersey and God almighty, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The roar that rose from the crowd was deafening, as the happy couple embraced with a passion that extended through time and space. The duo had touched so many lives that in their happiness, all around, both human and mech felt the joy that shone through.

* * *

**A/N-**

**MUAHAHAHAH, yes I'm stopping here, but that doesn't mean I'm ending it here. Jeez, what kind of weddings do you guys go to without a recption. Optimus has to have a father/daughter dance… and Sam has to carry her across the threshold.**

**And which Autobot is going to transform into a limo? Te he he…**

**As always, reviews are needed to go on. My water in the scorching desert. PLEASE!! I'm kind of hoping this is one of my better chapters (at least I think it is… what about you.. Ya you in front of the computer there!!) Ok, so this week I'll definitely not be able to post or get to a computer till Friday, so I want to see a full inbox!!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**S.W.L**

.com/img/item/276/140/51/o_


	7. Je Ecoute le Chanson

**OK… OK…. I know, not mine… (I'm still pretending that Optimus is MY father, and Shia wants to jump my bones, ha ha ha)**

"Yo, welcome to da' Witwicky par-tay y'all." The twins were ushering people in, and being valets for those coming in, as well as (like Simmons and Galloway) those making a hasty exit.

The happy couple floated across the lawn into the large ballroom of the New Jersey estate they had rented for the ceremony. The trail of thirty foot 'bots following them had some in shock, but as for Will Lennox, it couldn't have been more amused.

"Sam, Mikaela, welcome to married life." Will smiled across the room to his own wife, who was holding their daughter or moreover trying to keep hold of the little girl who was squirming towards her own guardian.

"Will, I can't thank you enough. You've kept us alive and if it hadn't been for you, Bee and Optimus would have had us twenty feet under in some forgotten army bunker.

"Oh, just you wait for when they get a hold of your resumes. Mikaela in R&D and Sam- scratch that, I don't want to see Sam anywhere near Wheeljack." The eccentric 'bot didn't make it to the wedding on account of his last 'experiment' had blown his building to smithereens and the tremors had been felt for a solid twenty-six square miles.

Needless to say, what the humans called, grounded.

"I don't think I'd want to be in a room without lead shielding and insurance." Sam and Mikaela said a few more words and then watched as the solider jogged over to assist his wife over their determined child. The line had started with congratulations and best wishes. The holo's had all disappeared, reverting back to 'bot form. All but Optimus that is.

Optimus had watch and stood at the two's elbow, the silent and patient guardian. His thoughts were of the most important humans to him.

The girl, the courageous Mikaela who was brave enough to ask them so bluntly why they had invaded earth, and what they wanted. Her beauty could have made her mind gone sour like he had researched with other human desirable women. Mikaela was grounded and quick, and nothing could keep Ratchet from singing her praise, especially after the skirmishes when he is left to himself to repair all of the Autobot's. Her choices had been endless, but in the end she had ended up with Sam.

Sam, who trusted them unwaveringly and without fault. He believed them above all else, and stood by them at every turn. Sam was so important to Optimus, and yet, he was more important to Bee.

Bumblebee, the forgotten warrior. Optimus' spark ached for the bot that was still so young and yet his life had been filled with nothing but battle since his awaking, until he was sent to Sam that is. Sam brought the child out in Bee, the persona that should have come naturally had their not been a war.

The young bot had been so loyal and unswervingly loyal to the cause of the Autobot's. Even under torture that would have broken 'bots thrice his age, Bumblebee never wavered, the information had been safe, the information of Earth and the Witwicky's had been safe. It was that loyalty that had given Optimus the confidence to promote Bee to lieutenant, and Prime felt he would never regret that decision.

The playful bouncy Bumblebee was currently wading through the crowd, trying to find the safest way to collect his charges. He thanked Primus everyday for ending Sam to them, the boy had been nothing but a blessing to all of them. Even himself. The boy had revived him when all others had given up, the war that could have erupted violently between the humans and the Autobot's would have been devastating.

Optimus knew how much of a peacekeeper he played but in a small corner of his spark, he hoped that not matter what, the vision would stay the course and that would be possible, as soon as he could convince Mikaela and Sam to work for them. Mikaela would be head tech to Ratchet in R&D, and Sam would be Human Liaison and Ambassador.

The Prime had even been thinking of making the two citizens of Cybertron, living full time on base, active with NEST and the Anti-Decepticon actions. But he would wait until they had settled till he mentioned that.

This day was so important to him because of the sole fact of how important it was to them. Many didn't realise how few joys Optimus had left in his life. He had his team, yet minus his closet comrade, he had the knowledge of his planet's stumbling survival, and in spite of that he could never return until the civil war was over. His spark mate had been murdered, his created- some dead, and like Bee, some scarred for eternity.

And all of these incidences were because he chose to do the right thing, and they chose to follow him. And yet, the joyful happiness of the wedding was so overpowering, for a few hours, though in holo form, Optimus could relish in the normality of human occasions, the relaxed state of mind, the playfulness of not only the humans, but the 'bots as well. The air was thick with a celebratory mood, and he for one, was not going to mess that up. And any Bot that did, would have a Prime to answer to.

* * *

The party was starting and people were moving from the bride and groom to the dance floor. The twins were taking the DJ-ing very seriously, actually it was probably the most serious thing they had done since- ever. But they still preferred the Ghetto accent, something's with them would never change.

"Yo, so as per customary, Sam and Mikaela gotta get their married human bee-hinds, onto the dance floor for the first dance." Sam smiled and shook his head, nothing was going to be able to puncture his euphoric good mood. Not even the twins antics.

"Mrs. Witwicky, if you please." he held out a hand to Mikaela who's face had twisted into an odd expression looking over her shoulder, after a second, she smiled and laughed.

"I would most certainly. Although the whole 'Mrs. Witwicky' thing is going to mess me up for awhile. Your mother's on the other side of the dance floor." Sam guided Mikaela to the middle of the floor where the twins hit the music.

_Maybe it's intuitionBut some things you just don't questionLike in your eyesI see my future in an instantAnd there it goesI think I've found my best friendI know that it might sound more than a little crazyBut I believeI knew I loved you before I met youI think I dreamed you into lifeI knew I loved you before I met youI have been waiting all my life_

"Hey, it's our song. Did you-" Sam looked down at Mikaela, "Uh, no did you." They both let a nervous giggle- "Bee" The notes floated and danced through the air soothingly and magically. And the two were lost in the lyrics.

On the other side of the dance floor, Ron and Judy were both in tears, not that either of them were proud of that fact. The little boy that had been always so awkward and always on the edge, was now married to the sweet young girl they had adored since the moment she timidly walked through their front door. They had always liked Mikaela, the fact that she had the world on her shoulders and still had the strength to keep moving forward inspired them. The daughter they always wanted but never had. And now she was theirs too.

_There's just no rhyme or reasonOnly this sense of completionAnd in your eyesI see the missing piecesI'm searching forI think I've found my way homeI know that it might sound more than a little crazyBut I believeI knew I loved you before I met youI think I dreamed you into lifeI knew I loved you before I met youI have been waiting all my life(add the whos here)A thousand angels dance around you(and the whos here)I am complete now that I've found you(and the whos here)I knew I loved you before I met youI think I dreamed you into lifeI knew I loved you before I met youI have been waiting all my life_

(I Knew I Love You- Savage Garden)

The song faded out and the crowd roared but the horns blaring was deafening over the humans. Sam and Mikaela finished with all the pleasantries, the cake cutting, half of Sam's ending up his nose, the pictures, Mikaela's dress not fitting in the frame.

But after all the formalities, there was one more before the couple could leave. The father-daughter dance. Mikaela had been nervous. Her and her father hadn't been close in over twelve years, but still the fact of the matter was that sharing a moment like the daddy daughter dance was special, almost more special than walking down the aisle.

The holo of Optimus appeared in the centre, and Mikaela smiled timidly. She could feel the warmth of the hand in hers, and the strong shoulder under her other. Her senses was sure of their existence, but her mind knew otherwise. Her mind connected to the lyrics of the song and her heart ached like never before.

_I know a girlShe puts the color inside of my worldbut she's just like a mazeWhere all of the walls are continually changedAnd I've done all I canTo stand on her steps with my heart in my handNow I'm starting to think (SEE)Maybe it's got nothing to do with meFathers, be good to your daughtersDaughters will love like you doGirls become lovers who turn into mothersSo mothers, be good to your daughters tooOoh, you see that skin?It's the same she's been standing inSince the day she saw him walking awayNow she's left cleaning up the mess he made So fathers, be good to your daughtersDaughters will love like you doGirls become lovers who turn into mothersSo mothers, be good to your daughters tooBoys, you can breakYou find out how much they can takeBoys will be strongAnd boys soldier onBut boys would be gone without warmth from A woman's good, good heartOn behalf of every manlooking out for every girlYou are the guide and the weight of her worldSo fathers, be good to your daughtersDaughters will love like you doGirls become lovers who turn into mothersSo mothers be good to your daughters, tooSo mothers be good to your daughters, tooSo mothers be good to your daughters, too._(Daughters- John Mayer)

The music faded and Mikaela's head that had made it's way to the shoulder of Optimus' holo. Tears running down her face, the impermeable material of his suit coat, "Optimus.. Oh Optimus." Optimus hugged her close, trying to provide some sort of comfort. The masses had clumped in for the next song, something extremely upbeat and everyone on the dance floor was dancing. Optimus shuffled Mikaela off to the side and to the edge of the lights. She clung and cried for another few minutes, murmuring incomprehensible phrases like "your great," and "daddy" but when she finally came around, her eyes darted around.

"Sam is just a few steps this side of the stage talking with his parents."

"Did a lot of people see me make a complete fool of myself?" Mikaela hiccupped a small giggle, her eyes were brighter, but her arms were still clinging to the arms of the Holo.

"They saw you being emotional, but you were not a uh- 'complete fool' as you put it." Mikaela rolled her eyes and hiccupped again. "Mikaela, may I asked what caused the emotional distress? Was it the song? Or was it-"

"Optimus, it was because I'm female and right now, you're the best and closest thing to what I've ever had that I could call a father." the teary smile broke the Prime in two. The overwhelming messages coming from his core in his body were that of - emotions. The _love_ he felt for this girl and Sam were so wrong, but so right. They needed him. As he needed them.

"Thank you Mikaela. Now, may I suggest we return to the party, I wouldn't want you to miss out on your honeymoon because you needed to chat with me."

"Optimus stop, I'm going to cry again." but despite her words, Mikaela laughed the rare laugh that Sam once described as the honey soulful laugh, that only came from Mikaela. At the time Optimus had thought it illogical that only one person could make that sound, but here she was proving him wrong. They walked back to Sam, Leo, Jenna, and Kat. They were laughing and joking, but Optimus noticed Sam's face held a certain tenseness until his eyes caught him and Mikaela walking towards them.

" 'Kaela, I was starting to think you ran off with Optimus." The group laughed and she angled her body in the nook of Sam's arm. "Well I thought about it, but how many Blue and Red trucks are there on the east coast." They all laughed and Sam's eyes held Mikaela's for an extra second, the conversation continued around them as Sam asked "Are you really ok? You looked-'

"I'm ok now. I was just- emotional." Sam's eyes did a quick once over and his gaze surveyed her face for a long moment. "Shall we make the announcement?" Mikaela smiled and nodded, "I'm ready."

Sam hopped on stage and grabbed a mic, "So, just so everyone knows, it's getting pretty late, you guys have pretty much cleaned the food up, and since I have a plane that leaving soon, the missus and I are going to say adieu and goodnight to you all." Sam smiled and hopped down.

Grabbing Mikaela's hand, they rushed to the door, trying to avoid the inevitable. The rice was aimed too well to be thrown from any human hand, and as Sam glanced he saw not one, not two, but eight Autobot's with slingshots and a rice barrel. The twins must have had their arm cannons replaced, from the looks of the monstrosity emerged from Mudflap (or was it Skids?) arm.

The limo was not black but Canary Yellow. The black stripes on the side looked like ribbons that eventually came to at the trunk where real ribbons (with attached shoes and cans) dragged behind. There was a sunroof and champagne bubbling in the bucket.

They both popped their heads out to wave goodbye to the teary crowd. Many bots transformed and the convoy followed them out of town.

Mikaela and Sam laughed and smiled, the greatest day had made perfect by all the new friends, and now adoptive family. Grabbing Mikaela's hand they both sat back down and sighed.

Now would be the easy part. Just 70-80 years together. That they could handle.

A/U - I didn't really get a lot of reviews last time, and that was one of the reasons this took so bloody long.. That and my computer busted up again. But have no fear, I have a back -up (and as of tonight, a brand new computer)

( p.s. I KNOW I am switching back and forth from 'Optimus' and 'The Prime' is was intentional…. I know I have back grammar, but I don't care. I'm a nursing student, not a English major )

So again, nothing but pure Sam/Mikaela fluffyness meant by this piece, with some awkward Optimus thrown in

So I hope everyone likes this one. I think this is probably going to be it, I really don't know where I COULD go on with this so… I had never intended to do more than the first one, until urged. And even then, it was always just the wedding…. So ya.. Hope you liked this story.!!!


End file.
